Voodoo Child
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione and the Master fanfic, bc there isn't any. It's a two part one-shot series. The beginning when Hermione and the Master first meet


I'm sorry, but I just keep writing. But I wanted to try this, I got the song (voodoo child) that they used in the season finale of season three, and it had me thinking of a story. So here I will try.

Own Nothing.

* * *

He walked around his house that he enquired during his first months in the 21st century. It was someone else house actually, he was staying in it while he was away. Him and his wife Lucy were living comfortably in this small house. He had to put up a front for the idiot people of this planet, and if that means this house, he would do it.

He was laid across the couch, flipping through the channels in the telly. His wife was at her parents for the week, her sister was having a baby and she was needed. He was not, so here he was. The Television and him.

He stopped on a cartoon station and through the control on the floor as he growled. "There's nothing on!" He looked up to the roof, wondering what to do. He could tinker around in the TARDIS, but he has months before he knew the Doctor will arrive. He sighed, turning to face the telly again.

He heard the door opened, and he waited to see if it was Lucy. "Mom! Dad, I'm home!" It was a girl's voice, and obviously not Lucy's. His eyebrows raised, sitting up he heard her set her things down at the door. "Mom? Dad? Are you home? Did you get a new car?"

The Master smirked as he leaped up and ran to the doorway. He placed his hands on both sides of the living room door frame and leaned forwards, poking his head out. "Hello." He put on a smile when the girl looked at him. He stepped out into the hallway towards her. "I'm Harold Saxon, and did you just break into my house?"

"You house?" She asked, stepping back in shock. "Mr. Saxon, this is my house, I grew up here. Why are you here?"

"I live here, girl. I guess your parents moved and didn't tell you." He shrugged as she frowned. "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hermione Granger." She looked him in the eyes, before looking away, as if she was searching for something. "Do you hear that?"

"Oh, I left the telly on." He smiled down at her. "How old are you Hermione? Don't you have a mobile, maybe you should call them?"

"No, never got one. Boarding school wont allow it." She looked around him. "Are you sure you can't hear that?"

"Let me go turn off the telly. Be right back." He turned to go into the living room, when he returned, she was gone. "Hermione?" He looked down, her stuff was still there.

"In the kitchen." She shouted, and he walked towards her voice. She was looking through the cabinets. She turned to face him. "Okay, now I know something's up. All of our stuff is still here." She pulled out a 'world's best dad' mug. "Unless your kid got this for you on your birthday?"

He faked concern. "Hmmm, that is weird. Now that i think about it, Lucy did say that this house was fully furnished. I didn't think anything of it. I hope that where ever your parents are, that they're okay."

She looked annoyed, before looking around again. "You said that you turned off the telly?" Her brows furrowed.

"Yea, turned it off. Why?"

"I can still hear that sound." She bit her lip, thinking deeply.

"Well what does it sound like?" He asked, thinking of his own noise in his head, the drums. "Maybe I can help find it."

"It's like..." She stopped to think about it. She placed her hand on the counter and began to beat on it. It was four beats, a pause and then another four. She watched as his eyes widened, watching her hand hit the counter. "I can't quite place it. I've never heard it before, then all of the sudden. And it's getting louder."

"Drums." He looked up into her eyes. "It the drumming."

She stopped, and nodded. "Yea, like two heart beats, beating." She bit the side of her lip, before letting it go. "Do you hear it to Mr. Saxon?"

"Ohohohhh... All the time." He stepped towards her, grabbing her hand, pulling her to him.

"Mr. Saxon?" Hermione breath, she was getting confused. Here was this man, who was in her house. And she was hearing drums like he was. "What's going on?"

"I don't think it was a coincidence that we got this house, or that you came here."

"You're talking about fate." Hermione scoff, "There's no such thing."

"How old are you again?" He asked, smirking.

"Be 18 in September." She arched her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to fell bad later." He lowered his face, his lips touching her's. She tried to push him away, but she stopped because the drumming got louder as if paralyzing her on purpose. She stood there at first, still, waiting for him to move away. When he did, he stared down at her. "Why don't you just let go Hermione Granger? Don't worry about anything else, just listen to the drums."

"You're a strange man in my house Mr. Saxon, I feel two hearts beats in your chest. Are the drum beats, are they from your heart?" She asked, her hands on his chest. "You're not from here aren't you? You're some kind of alien?"

"So?" He raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you going to report me?"

"Why are you here Mr. Saxon?"

"To rule the world." He smirked. "Now shh... Listen to the Drums Hermione. Listen." He placed his forehead against her's and they were quite for a few minutes, before he looked her in the eyes. "Don't you hear them Hermione, the constant drumming."

"Yes, yes I can." She smiled up at him.


End file.
